farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
"Jack" the Ancient
::This article is about the Ancient who took the form of Jack Crichton. For Jack himself see Jack Crichton. Bio "Jack" is a member of the species known only as the Ancients. He is first encountered by John Crichton and other members of Moya's crew during Crichton's first year in the Uncharted Territories. Hoping to assess whether or not Earth would be a suitable home for their species to replenish, the Ancients create an elaborate and advanced simulation based around Crichton's memories. When Crichton flies through a wormhole and lands on the replicated Earth, he unknowingly encounters one of the Ancients in the form of his father. Using Crichton's own memories, "Jack" is able to deliver a performance believable enough to fool John. When Crichton finally realizes that there is something very wrong with the Earth he has discovered, he finds and confronts Jack who admits the aliens' deception. Jack explains to John that his species needed a human reaction in order to see if Earth could be a possible home for them. Realizing that humanity would be too destructive, they must continue their search. Though John is somewhat put off by the unknowing use of his memories, he and Jack part on civil terms. Months later, while under interrogation by Scorpius in the Aurora Chair, Crichton and Scorpius discover a hidden memory left by "Jack" and the Ancients, a memory Crichton had no idea he had. The Ancients unknowingly gave Crichton knowledge about wormholes, invaluable information that makes him a hunted man. Over two cycles later, the Ancients detect Crichton's Farscape-1 module flying into an unstable wormhole, piloted by a Charrid. Believing that they have misjudged Crichton and that he had given away the knowledge they had gifted him, "Jack" seeks out Crichton, hoping to uncover the truth, and finds him on Talyn. Together, Crichton and Jack deduce that only one person had the information and the means to reconstruct the module: Furlow. They make their way to Dam-Ba-Da only to find Furlow betrayed by her prospective clients. When they learn that a Scarran dreadnought on the way to claim the wormhole technology, Jack and Crichton decide to destroy the ship as well as all information Furlow has uncovered on the technology itself. Furlow, however, plans to sell the technology to the Scarrans and the Charrids. She betrays Jack, literally shooting him in the back. Crichton arrives in Jack's final seconds, only able to watch and hold him as the Ancient who took the form of his father dies. Quotes *We needed a reaction, a human reaction, John. Your reaction. *(To Crichton): Many of us hoped that Earth might be our welcoming place. If all people were like you maybe it could be. But they're not. In your memory we saw millions of Wilsons and Cobbs. *You... don't understand how dangerous this technology can be. A wormhole isn't just a shortcut through space. It can be turned into a weapon of incredible destruction. *We're a dying race, John. *That would use all our remaining power. We only have enough to transport our race one last time. *Thank you, Aeryn Sun. Trivia Appearances * Season 1: ** "A Human Reaction" ** "Nerve" * Season 3: ** "Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands" ** "Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides" Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 3 characters